Apples to Apples
by M14Mouse
Summary: Yu stared down at Minato's grave and he cursed the world for being so damn unfair. Spoilers to Persona Q


Apples to Apples

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Yu stared down at Minato's grave and he cursed the world for being so damn unfair.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Yu's fingers tracked the imprint of the name on the grave.

_Minato Arisato_

He forgot like everyone else. No vague feeling that something happened. The memories of them gone until the goddess corrected that. He remembered the darkness and her voice echoing through his head.

_Look at you…all in pieces…It must be hard to be so many and yet so few. Oh, I can fix it. Fix it…just like this…_

He felt something harsh and unyielding touch his mind.

The memories rushed through his mind of Minato and his friends flashed through his mind. Flashes of shadows, labyrinths, Zen and Rei tumbled through his mind. It was overload and it nearly broke him.

Then he felt his persona exploded into the fight. He didn't have time to process what just happened. He had a goddess to fight.

Fight they did and when the dust was cleared, he won. They won.

The world was safe.

Finally, he had the chance to go over what happened…what he remembered. Instantly, he wanted to call them. Natoto's voice popped into his head to use logic. They won't remember either. His friend won't remember. Wait…maybe, Margaret will. He returned to Velvet Room to reveal that Margaret has left as well. Igor being Igor. He revealed nothing of where she could have gone. He asked Igor about Minato. He gave him this sad sort of look and remained silent. He almost wanted to punch him in his big nose but he knew that wouldn't do any good.

He left alone with this knowledge but it didn't stop him from looking Minato and the others on the internet. He wanted to know what they were doing and how they were.

He found something else.

He read the article a million times and he just couldn't progress it.

Minato was dead.

He read about the funeral. He read about how he died in his sleep. It was believed to he died of natural causes. He read about the lives he touched, the friends he made, and the clubs he joined.

Logically, he knew that he couldn't have done anything to save him. It was before his time. It didn't stop him from scanning his memories to think of where he was during that time. Was he even in the country during that time?

He couldn't remember but it didn't stop the ache of loss.

He couldn't wait to see him again. He wanted to talk to him about so many things. He wanted to tell him about the murder case and how it ended. He wanted to tell him about his little sister and his uncle. He wanted to tell him about his friends and what they are up too. They even talked about going to a festival.

Now, he couldn't do that.

"When did you remember?" A familiar voice said behind him. He tilted his head slightly to look over his shoulder to see Margaret standing there.

"During the final battle, she made me remember," He said.

She nodded her head.

"Do the others remember?" She asked.

He shook his head no.

"I'm sorry that you have such memories to bear."

"I'm not," He said as he stared at the grave marker.

"So, how did he really die? Don't give me that line from the article either…being natural causes. We know better."

Margaret let out a soft sigh.

"Know that you can't free him. Know that this was his choice," She said.

"What happened?"

She told the story of Nyx, Death and Aegis. She told the tale of shadows, of seals, and of bonds. She told the tale of Minato becoming a seal between Nyx and the world.

"So, how did he…?" He said in confusion. How was he able to walk around for a month before….

"It was his will. He wanted to see his friends were well before he…"

He nodded his head. He knew what was going to come next.

"Is there anything I can do? Anything any of us could do?" He asked.

"Elizabeth is trying to find a way to free him," She said.

He frowned a moment then he blinked. Elizabeth? Wait….her little sister and their nurse from the Labyrinth? He had to toss over the idea in his head. She was powerful. He knew that from her "requests". She had knowledge that very few people had. She was definitely the prefect person for it.

Even if she was crazy.

He nodded his head then he looked up at the clear blue sky.

"I remember something that she said to me before our final fight. We are many but so few. She wasn't just talking about just me…she was talking about all of us. The Wild Card…the Fool."

"The Wild Card is unusual but like time, it is effects can be fluent and every changing."

He laughed bitterly.

"Not that it mattered. It is all apples to apples."

"Apples to Apples?"

"It is a game that played in the states. It's hard to explain. It is a game of comparisons. Elizabeth would have liked it," He explained.

"Yes, she sounded like that she would," She said.

"And I think he would too."

His fists tightened into balls. He promised that they would meet again. He wasn't one to back out of a promise.

It looked liked that he had work to do.

End.

A/N: I love Persona Q …I do...but the game ticked me off. (Although, the game didn't tick me off as much as Kingdom 3D ending did). Wipe everyone memories…BLAH! So, I decided to do something about it. XD Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
